


Taking what not yours {Edward & reader}

by Ms_Various



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Edward kenway/reader - Fandom
Genre: First story, Gen, I write this when I'm bored, Kenway getting his ass kicked, may not be good, may not be updated as soon as you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Various/pseuds/Ms_Various
Summary: This one is a quote challenge from friends.Quote:"You know what? You interrupted my eating so now I'm gonna interrupted your breathing"





	1. Don't interrupt

'This is the life I'm leading'  
You thought to yourself as you stared mildly into your dinner that contained: some questionable soup and a unusual pot of creamy substance. But food was food and too good to past up, so you didn't care to question. Each bit you drank or ate was hold dear to you because you never knew when would your next meal will be.

It was maybe around 9pm seeing that the sun was already down and the drunkards started moving in. As you continued to enjoy your dinner the tavern began to become fairly quiet, you glanced up only to be blocked by half of your view by your hood that you always drew upon your head. You saw many men entering the tavern and one took your attention.

'Bloody marvellous, the murderer pirate and the jackdaw crew'

Your eyes lingered for a moment on the captain but then you resumed on consuming your dinner.

The place started to slowly regain it loudness after kenway and his crew sat down at the middle of the tavern.

A couple of minutes later and you still haven't finished your dinner, but your plate was darkened by a shadow that dawned over it, but you ignored it, since you were very: arrogant, stubborn, cocky and must I go one. 

A large hand slide your plate away only for you to slap the wrist of the to whoever did it and pulled your dinner back then resumed eating it.

You got quite annoyed when the hand pulled your dinner back, without thinking you stood up, kicking your chair back  
In the process which made quite a noise causing the tavern to slowly die down.

You came face to face with basically the tallest man you've ever saw (you didn't know that much men) .

"What do you want?!"  
You yelled but no so loud to make them flinch but yet again not so soft that they couldn't hear you.

"My only means is to talk to you"

"I don't need your conversation"

"I don't think you know who I am, lass"

"Your a murderer, annoying, bounty-crazed pirate!"

"I don't think that is what I am"

"Of course you don't,  
"Explain to me who you are, then"

He softly chuckled 

"I'm clearly just a man looking for a life-long break"

You were so caught up being furious with him that you didn't notice the deathly silence in the tavern, you stepped away from him to only pick you chair back up from the ground to sit back a continue eating your dinner.

Clearly Edward wasn't gonna let you go, he grabbed a chair and straddled it opposite from the table you were sitting at. You weren't the type who loved attention, so you tried your best to hind from the glaring eyes that laid upon you and Edward.

He slowly started to pull your dinner away from you again, a poor attempt to make you talk to him.

That was it that was the last straw, you stood up as he followed,

"Why are you so annoying!"

He had an offended look upon his face.

"I only want to chat, lass"

You folded your arms

"Then go on, grace me with your gifted words"

He stuttered a little not getting anything out.

"You know what? You interrupted my eating so now I'm gonna interrupted your breathing"

You raised you fists up ready to fight

"Oi, lass, I don't fight wom-"

His sentence was cut short as his air was knocked out of him by a blow to the chest

"Don't underestimate me, kenway. You brought this one on yourself"

The next time you swung he caught your fist and held it up.

You caught him off guard when you kicked him off his feet.

The crowd seemed to get bigger as Edward got his ass handed to him by a women. They started to cheer and you straddled Edward when he was on the ground, you tilt your head to your ear and whispered

"Next time, you want a women's attentions make sure she doesn't have any weapons"

As you finished that sentence you flicked your wrist to present a hidden blade as you slammed a dagger inches away from Edwards head only to cut off a single stray of his hair.

You smirked as you go off him recollected the dagger from being implanted into the ground. You know you won this battle, and kenway wasn't gonna bother you again.

Right?


	2. Edward kenway/!reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader quite runs into kenway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: umm.. A hanging

About 3 months since You and Edward had a bit of a...umm... Conversation yes. A conversation that nearly made you cut off his hands and feed them to him.

You are a women to be ignored but yet again feared. If anyone got between you and having what you need well that would be... Gruesome.

To you, you think kenway got off easier then anyone else, but it's better to have him alive then having the whole jackdaw crew hunting you down, let's just say that it wouldn't be the first nor the last time pirates would want you dead.

Over the time you been cut off your work and you started to lose your fortune, you choose to...well take items that you needed from people who didn't, stealing if you must say.

You were at Kingston market doing your regular routine, sorting out the wealthily from the poor. Taking what you need and getting far away from them as possible before they knew what happened.

You were wearing your noble clothing, not that you were an noble, far from it. You needed to blend in. Your clothing had specs of silver along the trim of your coat, your dress you wore under was only up to your knees was rather dull. Clearly odd sort of clothing you choose.

You began to search around for your next target, spotting a man near the weapon and armour stall, he seemed to have a lot of gold on him, you approached him staying out of line of his eye sight.

You purposely tripped yourself to fall on him, you both went tumbling down on the ground. Your arm went around his side grabbing at the purse, switching it for a empty one.

"Oh my, I'm sorry si-"

You look up and you saw kenway. Dear lord, why him!

"oh, kenway!" Your heart began to pound.

"Hello, lass"he paused to look at your face "  
Haven't seen you since the tavern, don't suppose you want to chat now"

"Um.. i can't right now"  
You hastily got up off him, you needed to get away from him fast. 

"Why such fancy clothes?"

"What these?" You pointed to your clothing "these are just for an event I need to get to"

You replied with those words hopping they will be enough.

"What event,/p>

After those words you were saved by a bell signalling a hanging.

"Umm.. A hanging"

"Fancy clothes to an hanging, hmm..,"

"Yes, yes an family member is pronouncing the crimes, can't miss it"

You were a bit shaky with your words but manage to get them out .

"Then you best be off them"  
He moved his hands in a shooing gesture

"Alright, good day mister kenway" 

"As to you..."

He was clearly wanting your name but you were out of the markets before he could blink.

 

-~-

 

You found your self on the top of a reinforced rope in an alley way, you opened the purse that you took from kenway. There was no coins but rather a unusual gem and map.

The map was complete propaganda but the gem might come with an honest price if you find the right buyer.

You stuffed both of them back in to the purse then tied it around your belt.

You jumped off of where you were sitting, you walked out of the alley way into the street and headed towards the market once more.


	3. Closed

Chapter 3:

The market was dimly lite by the setting sun, most the stalls were closed for the night. The crowds were becoming less and less.

You would have to sell the unusual gem ether today or tomorrow or you will starve.

You searched around the darkening market looking for a suitable seller.

You spotted a general store, at lease they would tell you the profit that you would make.

You decided to keep the map to yourself, there's was just something that drew you to keep it and that confused you terribly. You rarely kept merchandise that had a profit but this map... Was something.

The sunsets glare shun in your eyes as you pasted buildings to get to your destination.

You reached the front of the general store and looked towards the door

'Were Closed'

For heavens sake! You have to go without food...again.

You stepped away from the door down the streets idly walking down to the docks.

Just as you were entering the sand you felt a gush of wind blow behind you.

You jumped quickly turning around.

Nothing...

You pasted it on as your imagination. Your mind playing tricks on you.

You continued mildly walking down the wooden planks of the docks when you felt a slight sting of your middle back.

Your vision became blurry, eyelids getting heavier, legs getting weaker.

You collapsed onto the cold wooden planks, blacking out immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that tho is short and late I really haven't been bothered to write this and school is starting up again...>.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

you were awoken by vicious rocking, you began to get up slowly only to be stopped at your knees by a rattle of chains that tugged you down again instantly. 

Your hands were behind your back chained down. your heart began to pound, if it went any faster you swear it would bounce out of your chest.

you were in the middle of a dimly lite room only a few candles sat upon a table in the corner completely unoccupied.

you shifted more only to be stop by someone speaking.

"finally awake, eh?"

you tried to turn your head toward the owner of the voice by you stopped still in your movement when an icy cold steel blade slowly digging in your neck.

you winched at the feeling as a line of blood rolled down your back.

"what do you want"  
you hissed at them.

he lightly chuckled then answered 

"you will see in time, love"

after he said that there was a continuous silence. there was of a door shutting nor opening.

she shifted again to attempt, but once you tried your vision went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another one to this fanfic, please leave suggestions on any ideas you have in the comments ^^


End file.
